


All The Stars

by Only_In_December



Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny wants to be an astronaut, Gen, Good Mom Maddie Fenton, JUST, Jazz Is A Good Sister, No Vlad in this fic, and I want him to achieve his dreams, and his parents - Freeform, and his sister too, because we don't need a cheesy fruitloop in every fic, good dad jack fenton, let Danny Fenton be happy, let the Fenton family be happy dangit, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, they're a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/pseuds/Only_In_December
Summary: When Danny was three, he started showing interest in space. Maddie and Jack, like any good parents, supported this any way they could. Whether it was buying textbooks, telling bedtime stories, or hanging stars on the ceiling. They'd do anything to support his learning experience.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have two unfinished fics I need to work on. But instead, here I am. Writing another inconsequential one-shot. 
> 
> I just really like the idea of Danny's love of space. So, like, I wrote about his parents being super supportive. This is 100% fluff.

When Danny was three, he started showing interest in space. Maddie and Jack, like any good parents, supported this any way they could.

Jack put up glow in the dark stickers in Danny’s room, as accurately as he could, it had taken him almost a month to find stickers that looked like real stars, and not just the cartoony star shaped ones. It took him nearly three days to finish his project, but when he was done Danny’s ceiling  _ was _ the night sky.

Maddie bought as many books on space as she could. Danny was excited about learning  _ everything _ about space, so she planned ahead, and got him not only the age appropriate books, but also books for middle and high schoolers, just in case this was an interest he carried for years to come.

Jack studied. He studied as much as he could on stars, because then, when his son would come running up to him asking questions about how stars were born, Jack could tell his son all about it. Jack spent his nights researching space, finding out what he could so that his son would be able to come to him if he ever had any questions about space, and what it was like in the vacuum.

  
  


When Danny was seven, he started talking about wanting to become an astronaut when he grew up. All the constellations, the books, the facts, the learning, had spurred this fascination, into a desire.

“Daddy, someday  _ I’m _ going to float in space. I’ll work on the _ International Space Station.  _ An’ I’ll send you  _ lots _ of pictures from space!” Danny threw his arms out and continued explaining everything he’d do when he got up to the ISS.

“That sounds like a great plan Danny. You’ll hafta study really hard though. Are you up for that?” Jack put away his needlepoint, and looked his son in the eyes.

“Yeah! I can do it! Just you wait, I’ll be the smartest astronaut ever!” Danny jumped up as he made this proclamation, then ran upstairs to grab a book on asteroids from his bedroom. 

“Did you hear that Maddie? He’s gonna be an astronaut.” Jack called over to his wife, and grinned.

“I heard. He’s  _ really _ starting to get invested in space, isn’t he?” Maddie walked into the living room, smiling.

“Just the other day, he told me I needed to fix the constellations in his bedroom, because I put sirius in the wrong spot.” Jack laughed, “So I had to go in there, and fix all the constellations, just in case there were more in the wrong place.” Jack looked over at his wife, grinning widely. “I’d do it all over again for that smile.”

  
  


Danny was eight and a half when he first made a model rocket ship entirely on his own. He worked on it all day, and night, for three days straight. When he finished it, he ran downstairs to his mom and proudly showed her. “Mom! Mom look! I finished building the Apollo 13! See! Didn’t I do good?” Maddie gently took the model rocket from her son, to admire his handiwork.

“You really did a good job with this one Danny! Nicely done. I can see a lot of small detail work here. This is fantastic.” She ruffled his hair, and gave him his ship back. “Where are you gonna put it, now that it’s done?”

“I think I’m gonna display it on my bookshelf.” Danny held up the ship proudly. “Then everyone who comes into my room will be able to see it. I can’t wait to show Tucker and Sam. They’re gonna love it!” The boy turned and ran back upstairs to set up a display for the model.

  
  


Danny’s tenth birthday party was space themed. All the decorations had stars, planets, and facts about space. He put a lot of them together himself. Jack and Maddie were a little surprised that he still loved space so much. They had both expected him to lose interest after a few years, but he still wanted to work on the ISS when he grew up.

**_“HEY JAZZ! HOW DO YOU SPELL INTERPLANETARY?”_ ** Danny shouted from the kitchen as he worked on making another  _ ‘Space Fun Fact’ _ card for his party.

**_“I-N-T-E-R-P-L-A-N-E-T-A-R-Y!”_ ** Came the returning shout from upstairs. Danny carefully wrote down each letter as his sister shouted it. Completely ignoring the fact that both of his parents were close by, and could have helped instead.

**_“THANK YOU!”_ ** Danny moved on to his next fun fact card.

“Hey Danny, your dad and I have a birthday surprise for you.” Maddie started, waiting until Danny looked up at her before continuing. “We enrolled you in NASA’s Space Camp this summer!” Danny’s eyes lit up. He had been practically begging to go for years, and now he finally had his chance.

“You mean it?! I really get to go to Space Camp?!” Danny was practically jumping in his seat. “I can’t wait to tell Sam and Tucker! They’ll be so jealous!” Danny bounced harder in his seat.

“Okay. Yes, calm down Danny.” Jack put a hand on his son’s shoulder and laughed. “You can tell your friends all about it tomorrow at your party.” Danny was vibrating with excitement. “C’mon son, why don’t you tell me about what your next fact card’s gonna say?”

  
  


By the time Danny turned fourteen, space was his passion. Then,  _ ‘The Accident’  _ happened. Jack and Maddie were heartbroken to see the way it changed their son’s outlook on most things. Including space. Sure he still loved space, but it seemed like his passion had taken back-burner to something else. Jack would look at his son’s face when a documentary on the ‘69 moon landing, and for a moment, it was like nothing had happened. For that moment Jack could pretend that he had just hung the stars in Danny’s room. That everything was fine. But then the documentary would end.

“Dad? You okay? You were kinda acting really weird the whole documentary.” Danny turned off the TV, looking at his dad with slight concern.

“Yeah Dan. I’m alright. I just miss seeing you talk about the things you’re interested in.” Jack gave a chuckle. “You used to talk about space, the ISS, your dreams for the future, all the time. And now? You seem subdued lately. Are you okay son?” Danny looked down, and fidgeted with his hands.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just have a lot on my mind lately. Things have been weird for me these past few months.” Danny rubbed his arms self-consciously. “Y’know, teenage stuff?” He shrugged weakly. Jack looked at his son sympathetically.

“Alright. You know if you ever need to talk to me, about anything, you can. Right?” Jack bit the inside of his cheek, maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk to his son about these things.

“I know Dad. And I’m sure that I will eventually, but for right now, I just need to work things out on my own.” Danny gave a small smile, stood up, and stretched. “I’m gonna go up to my room for a bit. Let me know if you need me for anything.” He gave his dad a wave and made his way up to his room.

Danny lay on his bed, looking up at the stars that had been on his ceiling for as long as he could remember. “Sirius. Rigel. Betelguese. Alnilam. Bellatrix. Meissa. Saiph. Alnitak.” He listed off the stars in the Orion constellation from memory, tracing the constellation lazily with one finger. “Bellatix is wrong.” Danny’s eyebrows knit in frustration. He stood on top of his bed and reached up to try and adjust the star sticker himself. “Come. On. Move. Over. You. Stupid. Star.”

“You sound like Dad when he was putting those up for the first time.” Danny jumped at the sound of his sister’s voice, and she laughed. “Nice jump. But really, I remember when he was putting those up, he got irritated, just like that.”

“Nice story Jazz. Are you gonna help me, or just regale me with stories of times I don’t remember?” Danny continued his struggle of trying to move Bellatrix over by just a few inches.

“I’ll stick with the stories for now, little brother.” Jazz invited herself into Danny’s room and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Do you remember when Dad used to read us bedtime stories about constellations, just cause you asked for them?”

“Yes. I remember, he would tell us the stories the constellations were supposed to tell. Sometimes, he even made up his own. About ghosts.” Danny stopped moving the stars on his ceiling for a moment and smiled at his sister. “My favorite was always ‘Umbra the Ghost Warrior.’” Danny could still point out which stars were supposed to have made up the warrior. Jazz laughed.

“I could probably still quote that story word for word, he told it to us so many times!” Danny flopped down on his bed as Jazz was talking. “And all the books Mom got you about the science of space travel? Oh man. I remember you used to make me try and read those to you all the time!”

“Well, yeah. Mom said I was too little to understand.” Danny laughed at the memory. “She was right of course, but that didn’t stop me from trying.”

  
  


When Danny turned twenty-nine, he was finally achieving all his dreams. He was headed for the International Space Station. He was an astronaut. He made it. There were plenty of bumps in the road, but Jack and Maddie supported him the whole way. No matter what. Even when he thought maybe space wasn’t where he wanted to end up, they were there to support the things he thought he could end up doing. Now, he was the first Halfa on the ISS. “Look at me Mom! I made it!” Danny was recording a video to send home. “Hey Dad, look, I brought some of your fudge with me!” He pulled out a square of the chocolatey snack. “First Fenton Fudge in space!” Danny took a bite. “Tastes pretty good. Even dehydrated. I miss you guys already, tell Jazz I said ‘hi’. I’ll try and send another message in a few months. Love you!” Danny stopped the video recording and sighed. He just got to ISS, and already felt homesick.

But when he looked out the window, into the empty, vast, void of space, he could stop and pretend for just a few minutes, that he was back in his room at home. Looking up at the ceiling, and all the stars that his dad hung up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> He's a space boy. And we stan that in this household. Also, I threw in the part at the end with him on ISS, solely because I want to believe that he actually achieved his dreams of becoming an astronaut. Also also, I know nothing about astronauts. So, like, that last part might be grossly inaccurate. But honestly, I don't really mind.


End file.
